


You're not who you're supposed to be

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler and Josh are best friends and bandmates..One night they accidentally get off to each other on an anonymous sex chat website...





	You're not who you're supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> They both say lol and ;)  alot so just a warning if you are annoyed by that sort of thing... ;) lol
> 
> (This is my first fic.)

Tyler and Josh are finally off tour for a few months. Both more than happy for the break.  
Tyler goes home to Columbus and Josh goes back to L.A.

They both would consider themselves bisexual ,although neither had ever acted on it. Honestly, with the band now so famous, they really didn't have the time to pursue any relationships.

A few nights after they each got home,they found themselves, oddly enough , horny and on the same sex chat site "Cum for me" that they heard a friend of theirs talk about one night on the tour bus.

 Rules of the site are simple:

No names(only user names)  
No specific cities mentioned(states allowed)  
No pictures or videos allowed.

A filter would block content that goes against the rules. 

You can choose a specific category of what you are looking for and will be linked with someone.

Tyler's username is: Banana_Guy88

Josh's username is: CatsAndSnapbacks

They both choose the male to male category.

Tyler takes a nervous and deep breath in as he waits for him to be connected with someone. He's never done anything like this before. He's never even sexted with anyone. 

He's hoping he doesn't completely fuck this up and make a fool out of himself. 

                                    *  
You are now linked with CatsAndSnapbacks

Banana_Guy88: Hi. Um. Sorry not sure how to start this. It's my first time on here lol

CatsAndSnapbacks: It's cool. My first time too haha

Banana_Guy88: So.. I guess we'll start with the basics? How old are you?

CatsAndSnapbacks: 28. You? 

Banana_Guy88: Same

CatsAndSnapbacks: Cool.

CatsAndSnapbacks: So..uh. Sorry this is awkward. Lol What do you look like?

Banana_Guy88: About 5'10. Thin with some muscle tone. Brown short hair. Brown eyes. A few tattoos. You?

CatsAndSnapbacks: Pretty much the same. We sound like twins lol 

Banana_Guy88: You must be pretty hot then.  
Haha. I'm pretty sweet is all im saying ;)

CatsAndSnapbacks: lol So.. . What are you wearing? I'm sorry was that lame? 

Banana_Guy88: Haha nah, you are good. Just a pair of blue multi colored striped boxer briefs. You?

CatsAndSnapbacks: Nothing ;)

CatsAndSnapbacks: Want to take those off for me?

Banana_Guy88: Fuck yeah.. sliding them off now.

CatsAndSnapbacks: You have a dirty mouth baby boy. I like that  ;)

Banana_Guy88: I like the nickname. Keep saying that. 

CatsAndSnapbacks: Are you a bottom or top? Top here. 

Banana_Guy88: Bottom for sure. 

CatsAndSnapbacks: That's perfect,baby boy.

CatsAndSnapbacks: Now I'm hard ;)

Banana_Guy88: Wish I had my hand wrapped around your dick right now. 

CatsAndSnapbacks: Oh god. Me too. 

CatsAndSnapbacks: Are you stroking yourself right now? I definitely am. 

Banana_Guy88: Yes I am... Just got out a toy and stuff too ;)

CatsAndSnapbacks: Oh fuck. What kind of toy?

Banana_Guy88: Lube and a big red dildo. I already have my pink butt plug in. 

CatsAndSnapbacks: Shit, baby boy. I bet that looks so nice in your ass right now. 

Banana_Guy88: Feels nice for sure. It's big and stretches me really well. 

CatsAndSnapbacks: Fuck. Painfully hard. 

CatsAndSnapbacks: Wish I was fucking your mouth right now. 

Banana_Guy88: I have nice, juicy red lips from what I've heard. I bet you would love to see them stretched around your dick. 

CatsAndSnapbacks: God you sound so sexy baby boy.

CatsAndSnapbacks: Ready to take that plug out and put the dildo in?

Banana_Guy88: Yes.

CatsAndSnapbacks: I bet you're so tight. 

Banana_Guy88: Mhm. Never had anyone actually in me. Just a toy. 

CatsAndSnapbacks: Shit. That's so hot. 

Banana_Guy88: Sliding it in slowly now. Feels so fucking good. I love the burn. 

CatsAndSnapbacks: I bet you would sound beautiful underneath me right now. Moaning loudly as I fuck you hard.

Banana_Guy88: Fuck yeah. Then I'd flip you over and ride you so you can watch me bounce on your dick. 

CatsAndSnapbacks: Shit. I'd love to feel you come all over my stomach. 

Banana_Guy88: Oh god. I don't think I'm gonna last much longer. 

CatsAndSnapbacks: Come for me, baby. 

CatsAndSnapbacks: I'm about to come too. 

Banana_Guy88: I...am. 

Banana_Guy88: Fuck. Give me a second to catch my breath. 

CatsAndSnapbacks: Mhm. Just finished too. 

Banana_Guy88: This was nice :)

CatsAndSnapbacks: Yeah it was  :)

CatsAndSnapbacks: Wish it was in person lol

Banana_Guy88: lol me too. I'm not out and with my work schedule. It's hard to even get the chance to do much of anything . 

CatsAndSnapbacks: Same here lol Am barely home these days.

CatsAndSnapbacks: What's your job? You don't have to answer if it's too personal lol

Banana_Guy88: Nah. It's fine lol I can't say much because..well need to stay anonymous.  
I'm in a band.

CatsAndSnapbacks: Really? You're joking right? Me too actually lol Small world.

Banana_Guy88: That's kind of crazy lol What kind of music?

CatsAndSnapbacks: Um. I honestly don't know lol You?

Banana_Guy88: Haha. Same here. What do you play?

CatsAndSnapbacks: Drums. You?

Banana_Guy88: I'm the lead singer. I play piano and a few other things too.

CatsAndSnapbacks: Um...that sounds like my band now lol

Banana_Guy88: What state are you in? If you don't mind me asking?

CatsAndSnapbacks: California currently but originally from Ohio.

Banana_Guy88: No way!!!!! I live in Ohio.

Banana_Guy88: This is getting too weird dude lol If I didn't know better, I'd think I was talking to my best friend lol

CatsAndSnapbacks: I doubt it lol My best friend is straight. If he wasn't, he's not the gay sex chat type lol

Banana_Guy88: Yeah most would say the same of me lol

CatsAndSnapbacks: So umm. I'm usually not this forward but..can I maybe get your number or something? Maybe we can meet up or something next time I'm in Ohio.

Banana_Guy88: Uh..sure. Let me give you my email address. I would prefer not giving my number out.  
Bballizlife2000@yahoo.com  
Lol sorry very old email from my teen years.

CatsAndSnapbacks: Sweet. I'll be sure to email you ;) Gotta go. That wiped me lol Not sure I can stay up much longer.

Banana_Guy88: I was about to say the same lol  
Well goodnight and hopefully hear from you soon ;)

CatsAndSnapbacks: Bye baby boy ;)

                                         *

                             Five weeks later

 

From:DrummerD1547  
Subject: Baby boy

Sorry that was corny. This is CatsAndSnapbacks.  
I'm actually in Ohio for a few days. Do you still maybe want to meet up?  
\--------------------------------------

From:Bballizlife2000  
Subject:

Hey there. Not corny lol  
Umm. Really? Wow. I didn't think you'd be here so soon.  
Uh. Yeah. I do want to meet up. Kind of nervous about it lol  
\--------------------------------------

From:DrummerD1547  
Subject:

Lol same here. I'm pretty shy actually.   
\---------------------------------------

From:Bballizlife2000  
Subject:

Ok well.. Shit. Let's just meet up lol  
I have to say first. This needs to be completely secret okay? I am pretty well known so I would like to keep my private life well, private.  
What city are you in?  Maybe should have asked that from the start lol Ohio is pretty big. Do you mind coming to me? I'm in Columbus.  
\-----------------------------------------

From:DrummerD1547  
Subject:

Well this is getting weird. I'm going to sound like a stalker or something lol I'm in Columbus too...  
It's convenient at least lol  
Same applies for being discreet here too so no worries.  
So um. Want to meet tonight? I'm free.  
\------------------------------------------

From:Bballizlife2000  
Subject:

Yeah that is pretty weird man lol  
Uh. Yeah I'm free tonight.  
Want to meet at Rodizio Grill for dinner first? Have to make sure you aren't some creep.   
We can kind of just go from there.  
I'll make a reservation for 8. Sound okay?  
\--------------------------------------------

From:DrummerD1547  
Subject:

That sounds perfect actually. I love that place!  
Okay. Well I'm going to get ready then.  
See you at 8 Banana_Guy88  ;)  
\---------------------------------------------

                                    *

                        Two hours later

"Hi and welcome to Rodizio grill. Table for one"? The hostess asks, smiling at Josh

"I'm actually supposed to be meeting someone here for eight. They made a reservation". Josh says, voice shaky from nerves.

"Okay. What name is the reservation under?

"Um. Actually I don't" Josh scratches the back of his head and laughs. 

"Let's see." The hostess skims down the list. "Well lucky for you there is only one 8:00 reservation tonight under.... Joseph. I'll show you to the table".

"Wait what?" Josh asks under his breath while following her to the table.

"Here you go sir. Enjoy your dinner"

Tyler looks up and his eyes go comically wide. "Josh? What are you doing here?" he asks. He is not wanting to explain his internet stranger date to him. 

"No way! Tyler, you are Banana Guy?

"You are Cats and snapbacks?..oh my god" Tyler groans and rubs a hand over his face. 

"You know we are both complete morons for not realizing we were talking to each other right?" Josh laughs as he sits down at the table.

"Oh my god this is so humiliating" Tyler groans again, putting his head down on table.

"You have to admit it's pretty funny though" 

"Oh yeah...hilarious" Tyler says, head still down on the table. He is secretly hoping Josh would just disappear when he lifts his head up.

"So...you are gay?" Josh asks with a bit more of a nervous chuckle.

"Bi" Tyler says so low Josh barely hears him.

"Same here". Josh mumbles back.

"Can we please just act like this maybe didn't happen" Tyler finally lifts his head up.

"Sure thing, baby boy". Josh laughs way too loud, earning a few weird looks from people around them. 

"Oh god" Tyler throws his head back down on the table.

"Sorry. Okay okay. Let's just eat. We are already here and I'm starving". 

"Fine" Tyler begrudgingly agrees. He just really wants to get up and leave though. 

They didn't say a word throughout the entire meal and were now walking to their cars.

"Want to go back to my house and hang out?" 

"Okay, sure. Nothing else better to do." Tyler says smiling for the first time tonight.

Josh turns back to him, smirk on his face. "Did you bring the big red dildo at least?" 

"I swear to god Josh, If you mention this to anyone or just period anymore, you are out of the band. I mean it this time." 

"Sure, whatever dude. Let's just go" Josh says still laughing. 

"Fuck my life." He mumbles, sighing as he gets into his car. Tonight certainly didn't end up going remotely how he expected. 


End file.
